


Crossing the Line

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [5]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codependency, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Relationships, Electra Complex, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Smut, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is a troubled young woman of 18, and is overly attached to Raymond, who adopted her 4 years ago. They have a very close relationship and it crosses over into a completely inappropriate one during a trip to Montreal.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Curiosity and New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "Deep End" by Ruelle, because Lizzie and Red kind of cross over to the dark side in this fic.  
> Video with lyrics: https://youtu.be/e5LUNziIMrA
> 
> There's a bit of a preface at the start to explain the issues both characters have that cause them to be so dysfunctional. Thanks for reading and indulging my weirdness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz never knew her biological father because he died before she had any memories of him. She was adopted by Sam, but then he died before she reached high school. She often wondered why life had been so unfair. Liz felt alone in the world except for Sam’s friend Raymond. When she was fourteen, he adopted her; she moved into his house and she enrolled in high school. None of her peers had three dads like she did; most of them also had mothers. She felt like a freak, so she had trouble with her confidence. Students and teachers were kind to her, but she felt like damaged goods that they pitied. It was a rough time for Liz. She completed her courses but didn’t do any hobbies, social or extracurricular activities. She much preferred to either spend time alone or with Raymond. Thankfully, high school was now almost over with. Liz was eighteen and graduating in two months. She couldn’t wait, although she wasn’t sure of what her next steps would be. She wasn’t eager to continue being a student by attending college, but she considered it, as she’d promised Raymond.

When Red adopted Lizzie, it was difficult for both of them. They were dealing with grief, and Lizzie was withdrawn but also very attached to him, understandably. She was worried about losing another dad. She either wanted to spend all her time with him or she’d shut herself in her room to read, listen to music, etc. He was independently wealthy, so he didn’t need to work. He was at home with Lizzie all day every day other than when she was at school. Red was lonely, but he didn’t date or hook up with any women because Lizzie had enough instability in her life. She needed his attention, plus she wouldn’t adjust well to having a ‘mother’ figure all of a sudden. The less stress and change in her life, the better. Red realized that Lizzie probably had an unhealthy attachment to him, but he couldn’t push her away. It would break both their hearts; he liked spending time with her and he loved her very much. He couldn’t stand to hurt her feelings. Perhaps deep down he was overly attached to her, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz arrived home from school and put her heavy backpack down on the floor.

“Raymond?” Liz called.

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Red called from down the hall; he knew Lizzie felt uneasy when she didn’t know where he was.

Liz was glad he was home. She smiled as he came out into the kitchen.

“How was your day?” Red asked, embracing her.

“Okay. You?” Liz said, happily being squished in a big hug.

“Fine. I did chores and got some reading done. Do you have homework?” He said, then they pulled apart to look at each other.

“I worked ahead last night and finished it.” She said.

“Oh, you’re very studious.” He said, impressed.

“Nah, I just wanted to get it over with faster.” She said wryly.

Red laughed heartily.

“Well, either way, it’s good you completed it.” He said.

“Yep. Wanna have a snack and watch TV with me?” She said.

“Sure. I’ve prepared veggies, dip and fruit, it’s all in the fridge.” He said.

“You’re the best!” She said.

Liz stepped closer and gave Raymond a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the fridge. They got the food out and took some into the living room, where they began watching TV. When they finished their snack, Red lowered the volume on the TV and turned to Lizzie.

“So…Lizzie…I know there are some field trips and travel options coming up through the school. Are you interested in any of them? If you _are_ , you know we can afford to go, right?” Red said.

Lizzie nodded and looked deep in thought; Red waited patiently.

“Well…they have a father-daughter trip to Montreal, but…we don’t have to go. It’s probably stupid anyway.” Liz said defensively.

Red could tell Lizzie was interested in it, she was just being shy about it. He leaned closer until she reluctantly made eye contact.

“I think it would be fun. Do you want to give it a try? We could always pretend we have food poisoning and bail out if we don’t like it.” Red said, smirking.

Lizzie gave him a shy smile.

“I guess…” She said, shrugging.

“Great. Do you have the forms? I’ll fill them out now and write the cheque.” He said happily.

“Yeah. In my bag. I’ll go get them.” She said.

Red smiled as he watched Lizzie go retrieve the papers; she’d taken the forms home with her, despite acting like she wasn’t interested in the trip. It warmed his heart that she wanted to go do something for once! Lizzie came back and handed him the forms along with a pen.

“Thanks, Lizzie. I’m looking forward to it.” Red said.

She just smiled and nodded, then she went back to watching TV.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later, Liz got home from school and found a note from Raymond, saying he’d probably still be getting the car tuned up when she got home and that there was ready-to-eat food in the fridge. She smiled when she read the note; she missed him already. Instead of having a snack right away, Liz went into Raymond’s bedroom to feel close to him. Since he wasn’t home, she took this opportunity to curiously snoop around. She opened his top dresser drawer and saw boxers and boxer-briefs; she closed it and looked in the next one, which contained his undershirts and pyjama t-shirts. Liz lifted one of the folded undershirts out and lovingly held it to her nose, breathing in his scent. She put it back and explored the other drawers.

Under some papers in the bottom drawer, Liz found a hardcore porn magazine with naked women in it. She embarrassedly and curiously flipped through the magazine, and she wondered if she would have to look like the models to be attractive. She supposed Raymond had the magazine because he didn’t have a girlfriend. She almost felt bad for taking up all his time, but not quite; she couldn’t stand the thought of him being with anyone. Liz flipped to the back of the magazine and she was thrilled to discover a page showing a muscular man having sex with one of the women. The focus of the photo was the woman, but it showed the man’s penis entering her vagina. She stared at the man’s erection and felt overwhelmingly aroused.

Liz suddenly got on Raymond’s bed, pulled her jeans and underwear down and began playing with herself. She continued gazing lustfully at the image while she quickly pressed back and forth on her clit. The room smelled like Raymond’s lovely cologne and she was reminded that she was doing this on his bed. As Liz looked at the picture, a thought intruded: it was of _Raymond_ entering _her_ , like the models in the magazine. She whimpered and tried not to fantasize about Raymond, but the thoughts came back more strongly. Liz wondered what it would feel like to have Raymond’s erection rubbing against her clit and thrusting inside her. She tensed up and became breathless as she orgasmed.

Panic struck Liz as she heard the car pull into the driveway; she hurriedly pulled her bottoms up, then closed and shoved the magazine back in the drawer. She closed the drawer and turned the light off as she hotfooted it out of the bedroom. Red came into the house and saw Lizzie waiting to greet him in the front hallway; she was flushed and frazzled-looking.

“Hi!” Liz said, trying not to sound out of breath.

“…Hi, sweetheart. Anything the matter?” Red said.

“No, not at all. Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten yet.” She said.

“Yeah. Let’s eat.” He said; he was puzzled about why Lizzie might be in such a state. He didn’t allow his imagination to run wild.

They went into the kitchen and Liz washed her hands, then she took the veggie wraps out of the fridge. She felt nervous as Raymond went down the hall to his bedroom to change before their meal, but she was pretty sure she didn’t leave anything out of place. He changed, washed his hands in the bathroom and returned none the wiser, so she was relieved.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Since Liz’s discovery of the magazine—and sexual thoughts about Raymond—she’d been masturbating more frequently and giving in to her fantasies about Raymond. They worked so well for her. She sometimes had trouble looking him in the eye because of her dirty secret, but most of the time, she carried on like normal. As the trip to Montreal drew closer, Liz wondered how she would manage being in a hotel room with him.

One night, Liz had been lying awake for about an hour after she’d gone to bed. She couldn’t sleep, so she decided to get up and see if Raymond was awake. She got out of bed, opened her door and went down the hallway a little bit; she saw lamplight beaming out from his door, which was ajar. Liz stepped closer to his door and curiously peered into the bedroom. Raymond was facing away from the door, reclining on his back on the bed. He was holding the porn magazine in front of him with one hand while his other hand moved up and down his erection. Liz had never been more aroused in her life. She blushed and could hardly believe she was seeing this; she knew she should go back to bed but she couldn’t help watching. Liz was extremely focused on Raymond’s cock and how he was stroking it, but she did glance at the page he was looking at. She was surprised to see that it was the young dark-haired model with modest, real breasts, and pubic hair. That was the most relatable model in the magazine, _and_ the one that most resembled her.

Red stared at the photo of the young brunette with her legs spread. He felt guilty because she looked a bit like Lizzie, but this was the photo that worked best for him. He automatically thought of Lizzie and tried to push the thoughts away. Red involuntarily imagined Lizzie in that position, naked, with her legs wide open. He felt like a pervert, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts. Every time he tried to block them, they popped up even more. He also couldn’t help how his body reacted to the mental images of Lizzie. Red was in dire need of release, so he pumped his cock fast and hard. He was now so enthralled with his fantasy about Lizzie, he closed his eyes and put the magazine down to finish himself off. He exhaled quietly and started coming.

Liz watched raptly as Raymond bucked his hips, still holding his cock in his hand; his semen spurted out onto his abdomen several times, then it stopped. She almost climaxed just from watching him. Liz realized he was settling down now and she’d better leave before he caught her. She tiptoed silently back into her room, closed her door almost all the way and slid into bed. Of course, after what she just witnessed, she was too excited to go to sleep, so she pleasured herself until she quietly writhed in bliss. Once the satisfaction set in, she was able to doze off.

The next morning, Liz felt awkward at breakfast; she just kept smiling at Raymond and she even blushed lightly. Red was puzzled again by Lizzie’s behaviour. She seemed embarrassed, yet cheerful and excited. If it were a different young woman, he would think she had a crush on him. But this was _Lizzie_. His adoptive daughter. He put it out of his mind, but now that he’d fantasized about Lizzie, he was wondering how awkward the Montreal trip would be for both of them.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Closer

Later that day, Liz was excited to get home from school and see Raymond. They were going shopping because she needed some new clothes, especially for the upcoming hot weather. As soon as she got in the door, she chucked her backpack aside and rushed over to Raymond to hug him.

“Hi! I missed you.” Liz said.

Red chuckled delightedly.

“Hi, sweetheart, I missed you too. How was school?” He said.

“Boring. But I’m excited to go shopping with you. Can we go now?” She said.

“Sure, if you’re ready.” He said.

“I'm ready!” She said.

“Alright, let’s go.” He said.

They got in the car and Red drove to the nearby mall. They went into a department store first, where they browsed the women’s clothing sections together. Red awkwardly trailed behind Lizzie and kept a further distance as they found themselves in the bras and underwear area. He was embarrassed when Lizzie brought some bra and panty sets over to him.

“I like these. Can I get them?” She said, showing him the different sets.

“Of course, get whatever you want.” He said, trying to put an end to this awkward situation.

“Okay, thanks!” She said, then they moved on to the jeans and shorts.

Red watched Lizzie interestedly browsing short denim shorts and scanty tank tops; she never wore anything revealing, so he wondered about this change.

“I’m gonna go try these on. Can you wait by the fitting rooms?” She said.

“Certainly.” He said.

They went over to the fitting rooms and Red waited outside. He was startled when Lizzie appeared in a lace-trimmed low-cut tank top and extremely short shorts. She slowly spun around in front of him.

“Does this look okay?” Liz asked.

“… _Yes_ , you look beautiful.” Red said, trying to boost her confidence.

She gave him a coy smile.

“Thank you. I’ll buy them, then.” She said, glad for his approval.

“Okay…” He said dazedly.

Lizzie went back into the fitting room and Red felt hot under the collar. He wondered what would come next. She then came out in a cute little t-shirt and denim mini-skirt.

“Does this fit me?” She asked, twirling around.

“…Is the skirt meant to be that tiny?” He asked embarrassedly.

“Yes! It’s a mini-skirt.” She laughed.

“Alright, well, then it fits you.” He said.

“Okay, thanks. I’m all done.” She said, retreating back into the fitting room.

Red was relieved the cute, flirtatious fashion show was finished. He enjoyed it a little too much, which made him feel dirty. When Lizzie came out with her normal clothes on, they checked out and he paid for her items.

“Do you need anything else, Lizzie? We can go to other stores in the mall.” Red said.

“Hmm. Maybe some makeup at the drugstore.” Liz said.

“Okay.” He agreed.

They entered the mall from the department store and walked around the corner to the drugstore. Lizzie hesitated outside it.

“I’d like to go in by myself, if that’s okay.” She said nervously.

“Of course, sweetheart. Here.” He said, handing her a big wad of cash.

“Thanks. I won’t be long.” She said.

Red nodded and then he sat on the bench out front of the store to wait. Liz went into the store and browsed through the nail polishes. She picked up a few that she liked, then she got some lipgloss. She then nervously sneaked down the aisle with the condoms in it. Liz blushed as she looked at the products. She wasn’t sure what to get, but she knew she wanted to have sex. She decided on some lubricated condoms, a tiny bottle of lubricant, and then she went to the pharmacy counter to purchase the items discreetly. Liz also asked for the emergency contraception pill, just in case, and she bought that. She hid the secret purchases in her purse so that she only had her makeup in the shopping bag. She met Raymond at the bench.

“I found some stuff. I have lots of money leftover…” Liz said.

“Keep it for future shopping trips.” Red said, smiling.

Liz was immensely relieved; Raymond wouldn’t notice how much money she spent—far more than the cost of a few nail polishes and a lipgloss.

“Thank you. You’re sweet.” She said.

“Oh. Thanks.” He said; she never called him ‘sweet’ before.

With their shopping accomplished, they went home and ate supper, then they relaxed on the couch together. Liz and Raymond were in their pyjamas, watching primetime TV; she was distracted by him and often found herself glancing at him. She then started thinking about what she saw him doing last night. It was unbelievably sexy to secretly watch him pleasure himself. Liz sighed and leaned against Raymond, who was amused.

“…Are you going to fall asleep on me?” Red asked.

“Maybe. You’re really comfy.” Liz said, snuggling against him.

“Hm. I’m glad.” He said.

Red thought it was unusual that Lizzie was cuddling with him, but it felt wonderful. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled his shoulder.

“You smell nice.” She said softly.

“Thanks, sweetheart…you smell nice, too. I like that vanilla shampoo.” He said quietly.

Liz smiled happily at the compliment.

“Thank you. You’d like my new lipgloss then. It smells and tastes like vanilla.” She said.

“Mm. Sounds yummy.” He said.

“Yeah. Um, Raymond…what kind of hotel room did you book for the trip?” She said.

“It’s a suite, so it’s got a small living room and kitchen area. There will be two double beds in the bedroom, but one of us could use the pull-out couch if you’d prefer…” He said.

“Awesome. No, I’d like to stay in the bedroom with you.” She said.

“…Okay.” He said.

Red started wishing he’d booked a suite with one queen-sized bed, but he put it out of his mind. Liz was wishing the same thing, actually. It would be amazing to sleep beside Raymond…especially if he pleasured himself. She suddenly became extremely horny.

“I’ll be right back.” Liz said, then she rather urgently went down the hallway to her bedroom.

Liz opened her new bottle of lube and put some on her fingers, then she sneaked into the bathroom. She locked the door and laid down on the floor to get comfy; she put her hand down the front of her pyjama pants and began rubbing her clit. The lube felt incredibly good, causing her fingers to slip over her clit as it became harder. She vividly recalled peeking through the bedroom door last night and watching Raymond masturbate. Her fingers moved quickly and she soon climaxed. She almost whimpered audibly, but managed to keep quiet.

Red noticed that Lizzie looked a bit flushed when she came back from the bathroom. He wondered what she did in there. Without really meaning to, he pictured her playing with herself in the bathroom, and it turned him on. He distracted himself by flipping channels. Lizzie moved closer and snuggled up to him again.

“You’re cuddly tonight.” Red said, wondering what the reason was.

“I’m in a good mood.” Liz said happily.

“That’s good, sweetheart. Did you have fun shopping?” He said.

“Yeah. Thanks for everything.” She said.

“You’re very welcome, Lizzie.” He said.

They watched TV for a while longer, then it was time for bed. Liz went to bed and she wondered if she got up later, she might sneak another peek at Raymond in his bedroom, but she resisted the urge. She didn’t want to get caught. Plus, she wasn’t sure if he did it nightly or not. Instead, she just daydreamed about him until she dozed off. Red laid awake for some time, pondering Lizzie’s change in mood and behaviour. She was acting like she had a crush, and she didn’t really like anyone at school. She was acting like that around _him_ , and the cuddling on the couch was especially unusual. He thought perhaps Lizzie had developed new feelings towards him. This made him feel all kinds of things at once, including interest, happiness and arousal. Red mentally kicked himself for it. Their relationship was of the father-daughter variety, nothing more. Even if they had sexual feelings for each other, it would be wrong to act on them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Days passed with the same routine, which now consisted of Liz snuggling against Raymond on the couch. She loved being closer with him. She wanted their relationship to go even further. Liz wanted to experience sex, intimacy and romantic love with him. She did sweet things for him like make his favourite coffee and give him shoulder massages, which he seemed to really appreciate. Raymond smelled so amazing, she wanted to nuzzle into his neck and sniff him. One time when she was massaging the back of his neck for him, he moaned quietly in relaxation and she relished the sound. She was giving him pleasure. Liz then wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, that was unexpected.” Red said of the embrace and kiss.

“In a good way?” Liz asked.

“Yes…” He admitted.

“Good.” She said, then she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before releasing him.

“I’ve got your vanilla lipgloss on my cheek now. It smells nice.” He said, lightly rubbing his cheek.

Liz giggled delightedly.

Red realized he’d gotten into a different routine with Lizzie, with almost a boyfriend-girlfriend dynamic, but they both enjoyed it. Their relationship was evolving slowly, and it felt loving and pleasant, so he was just letting it happen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the night before the father-daughter school trip to Montreal, and Liz and Raymond were packing in their bedrooms. Liz discreetly went into her nightstand drawer and brought out the box of condoms, the bottle of lube, and her packaged morning-after pill. She heard Raymond’s footsteps in the hallway, so she hurriedly shoved the items into her luggage and covered them with a t-shirt. Red stepped into Lizzie’s doorway and she looked embarrassed and guilty for some reason.

“…I just wondered if you packed any granola bars.” Red said.

“Nope.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“Alright. I’ll pack some for us, okay?” He said.

“Yep.” She said.

Red left and wondered what that was all about. He went into the kitchen to fetch some granola bars, then he finished packing while he gave Lizzie privacy to finish hers. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Pure Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 and 3 both added in one day!

Liz was nervous during the taxi ride with Raymond. They were going to the airport to meet up with the other students and their dads for the flight to Montreal. She’d never done anything with her peers before, she’d never flown, and to top it all off, she had a crush on Raymond that she shouldn’t have. Liz was regretting the decision to go on this trip, but then she felt Raymond lightly grasp her hand in a comforting manner.

“It’ll be nice to get a change of scenery, Lizzie. And remember, we can always bail out and fly home, just the two of us.” Red said.

Liz squeezed his hand.

“Thanks.” Liz said earnestly.

Raymond gave her a warm smile, then he let go of her hand. When they arrived at the airport, he paid the driver, and they got out and collected their luggage from the trunk. Liz stuck close to Raymond as they walked through the airport, then she saw two of the teachers from school. She realized they were waiting with a large group of young women and their fathers. She wanted to turn around and go back home. These girls probably all had their biological fathers or stepfathers with them, and most certainly did not have crushes on them. They were all normal. Red realized Lizzie stopped in her tracks and she subtly grabbed his sleeve.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Red asked worriedly.

“I feel like I don’t belong with the others. I don’t want them to make fun of me or anything.” Liz said emotionally.

“Have they been making fun of you?” He asked.

“No, but…” She said, shrugging.

“Lizzie, if anyone makes fun of you, they’ll have to deal with me. If they haven’t been making fun of you, I doubt they’ll start now. Besides, you belong here. You belong anywhere you want to be. And we paid for the trip, so you’re just as entitled to be here as the others.” He said rationally.

Liz took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay. I’m ready.” She said.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yep.” She said in a determined fashion.

Red nodded and accompanied Lizzie to the group. He felt a bit relieved when she was greeted nicely by the other girls and the teachers. Lizzie was self-conscious and worried for no objective reason.

“Hi Liz, and Liz’s dad.” Polly said.

“Hi. This is my dad Raymond. Daddy, this is Polly, we’re in English class together.” Liz said.

Red was astonished; she just called him ‘Daddy’ for the first time. He was stunned for a moment, but then he greeted Polly and her dad. Lizzie introduced him to the other group members and the teachers. They eventually boarded the jet and Lizzie had the window seat. Once the jet took off, Lizzie got comfy and rested on his shoulder. Red smelled her shampoo and wanted to kiss her head, but he refrained. He also wanted to hold her closer than what would be appropriate. He looked down at her legs; she was wearing torn jeans with some holes in the thighs. Her skin looked smooth. Red wondered what was wrong with him; he focused on the crossword book he’d brought while Lizzie napped.

Liz slept through almost the entire flight, then she awoke for the landing, which was a little scary. She subtly held Raymond’s hand for comfort until it was over. The group took a coach bus to the hotel and checked in. The itinerary didn’t start until tomorrow morning, to give everyone a chance to settle in and rest. Red and Lizzie each got a keycard for their suite. He opened the door and they entered.

“Oh wow, this is nice.” Liz said.

“Yes, it’s lovely.” Red said appreciatively.

They had a small kitchen area, living room, spacious bathroom and bedroom. Red and Lizzie went into the bedroom and looked at the two double beds, then glanced at each other.

“Which bed do you want, sweetheart?” Red asked.

Liz couldn’t tell him she wanted to be in the same bed as him.

“Um…whichever…” She said, shrugging shyly.

There was an awkward moment as Red pondered Lizzie’s coy response.

“Uh…well, how about I take the one near the window?” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said, then she put her luggage on the other bed and opened it.

Red did the same, but he was distracted as Lizzie unpacked a tiny nightshirt. She occasionally wore it around the house but usually with pyjama pants, since it was so short. She wasn’t unpacking any pyjama pants this time. Instead, she placed the luggage bag on the floor and took her t-shirt off. Red was dumbfounded; he couldn’t stop himself from checking her out in her blue bra, but then he turned away.

“I could leave, if—” Red was saying.

“It’s okay.” Liz said.

Red peeked in Lizzie’s direction and saw her standing in her bra and matching blue bikini-style panties. She turned away from him and took her bra off, then she put the nightshirt on.

“I’m done.” She said.

“Alright…I’ll be right back…” He said, escaping to the bathroom.

Red was ashamed of how his body was reacting to Lizzie. He was aroused and becoming semi-erect. He cursed under his breath and tried to get his mind off seeing her almost naked. Red had never seen Lizzie so scantily clad before, other than at the department store; she wore comfy pyjama shirts and pants, and only owned a one-piece bathing suit. She was beautiful and had a very sexy body, including the cutest butt. He sighed and exasperatedly rubbed his face with his hands. As soon as his erection went away, Red went back into the bedroom, where he found Lizzie sitting on his bed. She had her back against the headboard and was holding the TV remote.

“Wanna watch TV with me?” Liz said.

“Sure, I’ll just…change first.” Red said, intending to go change in the bathroom, away from her.

Red glanced at Lizzie and she was concentrating on the TV, so he decided to change there, next to the bed. He took his shirt off, then he undid his belt. Liz was trying not to look at Raymond, but she couldn’t help it; her eyes gravitated to him as he took his trousers off. He was wearing his dark grey boxers and an undershirt. He took his socks off, then he caught her watching him. She smiled shyly at him and then blushed as she looked at the TV again. Raymond sat next to her on the bed.

“So, what are we watching?” Red said, trying to remain casual.

“I dunno, it’s some old movie.” Liz said; she handed him the remote.

“Hm. Interesting.” He said; he held the remote but didn’t change the channel.

Liz slowly and carefully moved closer to Raymond in an effort to eventually get close enough to cuddle. He reclined cozily and they watched the movie for a few minutes.

“Lizzie, I just thought I’d ask…uh…and don’t take this the wrong way, I think it’s adorable, but I was wondering why you called me Daddy…” Red said.

“Well, I had a father, and then Sam was ‘Dad’, so you can be ‘Daddy’.” Liz explained.

“Oh, I see.” He said.

“Also…um…I thought it sounded better in front of the others, instead of just calling you Raymond. And…it makes us feel closer. You’re my daddy. But if you don’t like it, I don’t have to call you that.” She said.

“No no, I like it.” He said; perhaps he liked it a little too much.

“You do?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course. Come here, sweetheart.” He said soothingly, opening his arm for her to snuggle up to him.

Liz gladly laid against Raymond and rested her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating quickly, and he seemed tense, so she looked up at him.

“Are you feeling nervous?” Liz asked.

Red was lost for words for several moments.

“Maybe a little.” He said, although he couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation for his nervousness.

“How come?” She asked.

“Uh…I’m not sure.” He said lamely.

“Aww, Raymond. Don’t be nervous. Just relax.” She said sweetly; she rubbed his chest over his racing heart, then she rested her head there again.

“Lizzie…” He began.

“Hm?” She responded.

“Maybe we should get some sleep…” He said.

Liz was disappointed that their cuddling was at an end.

“Okay…” She said sulkily, then she reluctantly sat up.

Liz got off Raymond’s bed and went to hers, where she slid under the covers and got comfy. Red instantly regretted his decision; he missed Lizzie’s warm body against his, her sweet cuddles and the lovely scent of her shampoo. He sighed and turned the TV off, then the lamp.

“Night, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Night, Daddy.” Liz said.

Red smiled slightly as she said it. After quite a while, he drifted off to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, in the pitch dark, he awoke when he felt Lizzie getting into bed with him. He was astonished.

“Sweetheart? What are you doing?” Red asked, puzzled.

“I can’t sleep, and I want to be cozy with you. I don’t like sleeping alone in an unfamiliar place.” Liz said.

Red couldn’t refuse her.

“Alright. It’s okay, you can sleep with me.” He said.

The accidental innuendo hovered awkwardly between them until Liz spoke.

“Thanks. Where _are_ you?” She said, then she backed into him with her butt.

“I’m on the edge of the bed.” He said amusedly.

“Well, come closer.” She said; she moved forward and Raymond came up close behind her. She got a thrill from feeling him almost spoon her.

“Is this okay? Do you have enough room?” He asked.

“You can come closer…” She said quietly.

 _Do I dare?_ Red wondered. He must be out of his mind, he thought, but he carefully moved closer so that he was lightly spooning with Lizzie. She sighed contentedly.

“That’s better. I’m cozy now.” She said happily.

“…Good.” He said softly.

Liz reached back to find Raymond’s arm, then she pulled it onto her waist. She blushed as he put his arm around her and held her. Red couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it felt good, and Lizzie wanted it. They were already in an inappropriate position, they might as well spoon fully. Intellectually, he knew this was wrong and she was his adoptive daughter, but emotionally and physically, he focused on the fact that they weren’t related and that she was a beautiful, sexy young woman who had a crush on him. His body started responding to her. Liz’s body also responded to Raymond; she felt warm all over, excited, and she was aching for stimulation between her legs. She got a thrill up her spine and her heart pounded as she felt Raymond’s erection against her butt. He was getting hard because of her.

“Raymond…” Liz purred breathily.

“Sorry!” Red said, horribly embarrassed. He quickly pulled away from her.

“No, it felt good. Come back. _Please_?” She said.

Red was in turmoil, but he let his lust win. Liz was amazed when she felt Raymond spoon her again, with his erection pressing against her butt. He did it on purpose this time. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her butt backwards. She desperately craved feeling his cock between her legs, but their position didn’t allow it.

“Mm.” She whimpered and tried to position herself for satisfaction.

“Lizzie…oh god…we can’t do this…” He said as she impatiently ground her butt into him.

“Yes we can.” She said breathily.

Red groaned as Lizzie rubbed her butt up and down against his erection. He was losing his self-restraint.

“Baby.” He said, still weakly resisting.

“But we both want to!” She whined.

Liz was extremely determined. She reached over and turned the lamp on, then she sat facing Raymond. She lifted her nightshirt off, revealing her breasts to him. He looked stunned but lustful; he surveyed her breasts appreciatively before trying to avert his gaze. She looked down at his boxers, which were tented from his erection. Liz bit her lip excitedly as she gently ran her hand upwards along his shaft. Raymond shuddered slightly.

“ _Oh_ …I think Daddy likes that…” Liz purred seductively.

“Lizzie…” Red said; he wished he could tell her to not call him that, or to stop, but he couldn’t. He wanted this just as much as she did.

Red was shocked when Lizzie took her panties off; she was now naked in his bed, lusting after him. He was transfixed as she straddled him. Lizzie began rubbing herself on his cock, with the thin fabric of his boxers between them. She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes in pure bliss. Red stopped his feeble attempts to resist and gave in completely. He watched her rub against him a while longer, then he surprised her by pulling his waistband down. Liz was practically drooling when Raymond began pulling his boxers down. She got off him to give him room and he took them off. She stared lustfully at his bare cock, desperate to feel it skin-to-skin. When Raymond laid back again, she almost pounced on him; she straddled him and tried rubbing her moist sensitive flesh up and down against his cock. He moaned while she whimpered. She actually trembled from the pleasure. Liz had never felt anything so pleasurable before.

“Oh god, it feels so good…” Liz said breathily.

“Yes…” Red breathed.

Liz was so thrilled that Raymond was enjoying it, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her firmly and rubbed her back while she continued humping him.

“Mm…Raymond…I have condoms…” Liz said between kisses.

“You do?” Red said in surprise.

“Yeah. I wanna do it with you.” She said earnestly as she clutched his undershirt.

Red wasn’t sure what to say to that; she wanted to give her virginity to him.

“Uh…we don’t have to go all the way. I don’t want you to regret it.” He said nervously.

“I _want_ to. And I won’t regret it. Ever.” She said; she was already off the bed and on her way to her luggage bag.

Red was wondering what his problem was; he couldn’t resist Lizzie no matter how wrong it was. He took his undershirt off. Lizzie returned, looking pleased about his lack of clothing, and she handed him a condom in the wrapper. She got on the bed again and opened a little bottle of lube. Lizzie knelt and spread her legs so she was straddling the bed; she put lube on her fingers and then rubbed her clit with it. Red’s cock twitched at the sight, especially when she slowly slipped two fingers inside herself. She blushed and closed her eyes, concentrating on getting used to the feeling. Red eagerly unwrapped the condom and put it on.

Liz was ready for Raymond. She slid her fingers out and looked at him.

“Can I try being on top?” Liz asked.

“ _Yes_. Whatever you want. But are you _sure_ you want to do this?” He said.

“I’m totally sure. Do you wanna do it?” She said.

Red paused, but then he silenced his conscience.

“Yes, I want to.” He said.

Liz smiled and got on all fours overtop of Raymond. She kissed him and touched her slippery flesh to his cock. She reached down and guided his tip to her opening, then she pushed down onto it. His cock slipped inside fairly easily because of all the lube. Liz paused to take a deep breath and she relaxed; she then continued to take Raymond deeper. It didn’t hurt like she expected it to, so she was thrilled. Red smiled slightly as Lizzie got a pleasantly surprised look on her face. She exhaled with relief and began slowly moving up and down. Liz watched Raymond’s face to gauge his response. He gazed at her breasts, and down where their bodies connected; he looked up at her face again.

“Is this good, Daddy?” Liz asked.

Raymond bucked his hips slightly.

“Do you like when I call you that?” She purred.

“…Yes…” He admitted.

“I like it too. Tell me what you want, Daddy.” She said.

Red closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment.

“Baby...I want to give you an orgasm. That’s what I want.” He said breathily.

Lizzie smirked and giggled sweetly at his unexpected answer.

“Mm.” She responded interestedly.

Liz would like that too, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to reach an orgasm this first time. However, she saw a glimmer of hope as Raymond guided her movements on his cock. He gyrated slightly, giving her a very pleasant stimulation inside. His hands then went up her body and covered her breasts; he caressed them and rubbed her nipples, causing erotic sensations.

“God you’re beautiful.” Red breathed; Lizzie blushed and smiled, but kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on the sensations he was giving her.

Red watched Lizzie moan and breathe heavier; she tilted her head back a little and he tried thrusting a bit faster.

“Mmm. Daddy.” She moaned quietly.

“Yeah, that’s it baby…good girl…” He encouraged.

Liz was immensely turned on by the way he was talking to her; she found herself relaxing more and getting more pleasure from his cock going in and out. It kept feeling better and better. She looked at Raymond and put her hands on his sexy chest. He held her hips again and they moved faster together, finding a perfect rhythm. They gazed into each other’s eyes, causing Liz to blush. As Liz was leaning forward, she felt slight stimulation on her clit, and she realized her pleasure was skyrocketing all of a sudden.

“Oh my god…” Liz mewled softly.

Red was ecstatic; Lizzie closed her eyes and concentrated once more, and he felt her trembling. She was out of breath and at times, she lost her rhythm. He was excitedly awaiting her climax, even more than his own.

“Mm! Daddy!” Liz whimpered.

“ _Yes_ , baby. Mmm.” Red moaned.

Liz found herself on the verge of climaxing. Raymond thrust at a very quick pace; she trembled and tensed up, letting him do all the moving. She kept whimpering and trying to catch her breath, then several moments later, she reached her orgasm; it felt deeper and stronger than when she masturbated. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s orgasm, and his own pleasure mirrored the intensity of hers. He gripped her hips and thrust a few more times, then he groaned breathily as he started coming. He spurted strongly, over and over again, quickly filling the condom. Liz moaned and writhed on Raymond as he came inside her; it was the sexiest thing she’d ever experienced. She never wanted it to end, but eventually they both relaxed in satisfaction. They looked at each other in a pleasant but shocked state. Neither of them knew what to say.

“That felt really good.” Liz said shyly.

Red chuckled happily.

“It _did_. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said.

She smiled and bent forward to kiss him, causing a squishy sensation from the full condom.

“Ooh. I like that.” Liz said.

Red smirked.

“Sweetheart…you have to get off now, before the condom gets loose.” Red said amusedly.

Liz pouted slightly, but she lifted off Raymond and watched very interestedly as he took the condom off. She saw his semen in the tip of it; it seemed like a lot, which gratified her. She slumped down relaxedly in his bed while he went to dispose of the condom. She was smiling happily as she sprawled out. Raymond came back to bed and got comfy.

“How do you feel…about what we did?” Red asked.

“I’m so happy!” Liz said, turning to him.

“Oh!” He chuckled as she launched herself at him for a hug and kiss.

They kissed and he rubbed her back.

“Okay, baby. I’m happy too, but we should try to get some sleep. Come here, let’s get cozy.” Red said.

Liz turned the lamp off, then she snuggled up to Raymond and rested her head on the front of his shoulder. She felt like squealing, she was so happy and excited, but she knew it was getting late and Raymond was tired. He lightly rubbed her arm and her hand as it rested on his chest, but after a while, he fell asleep. Liz eventually drifted off to sleep, too.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Wanting More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! :)

In the morning, Liz awoke to Raymond spooning her and lightly rubbing his warm, smooth erection against her butt cheek.

“Ohh…” Liz moaned lustfully.

She leaned forward and lifted her leg up, so Raymond put his cock between her legs and rubbed her there. She whimpered in pleasure and when she was ready, she reached down and pressed his tip to her opening.

“Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said breathily; she writhed and pushed against him so that he gently entered her. It felt exquisite, but he tried to think rationally.

“Baby, we need a condom…” He said reluctantly.

“It’s okay, I have the morning-after pill.” She said.

“Sweetheart, it’s only for emergencies.” He said.

“I’ll just use it this once, then I promise I’ll go on proper birth control.” She said, desperately trying to push herself onto Raymond’s erection.

Red sighed. He felt Lizzie trying to get him to go deeper; her silky wet opening was barely going over the head of his cock, repeatedly teasing him.

“ _Please_ , Daddy?” Liz implored.

“…Alright.” Red said, giving in.

Liz was ecstatic as Raymond thrust into her. She mewled softly and felt him patiently rock in and out until he could go all the way in. His warm hand held her tummy, then her hip as he began thrusting steadily.

“Mmm, you’re really wet for me…aren’t you, sweetheart…” Red said lustfully.

“Yeah.” Liz purred.

Raymond’s thrusts felt warmer and wetter as their fluids mixed; they were both extraordinarily aroused. He was slipping against her walls and causing a very pleasurable sensation. He was rubbing her front wall at this angle, and making her leg shake as it rested on his.

“Is that good, baby?” Red asked, noticing her trembling.

“Mm… _yes!”_ Liz whimpered.

“Want Daddy to go faster?” He rumbled.

“Ohhh yes!” She moaned.

Red couldn’t believe how aroused they both got from talking to her that way. He grunted and quickened his pace. Lizzie was leaning forward so he couldn’t quite thrust and reach around to her front at the same time.

“Play with yourself, Lizzie…” Red said breathily.

Liz put her hand down between her thighs and pressed back and forth on her very hard clit. She whimpered and whined in intense pleasure.

“Oh my god…” She breathed.

“Mm…yes, baby…” He said.

Liz became breathless and she was quivering all over; she’d never felt so much sexual stimulation before and it was overwhelming. She felt full from Raymond’s cock rubbing her walls, he was hitting an extra sensitive spot inside and she was playing with her clit. She abruptly climaxed; she cried out and became tense as her orgasm overtook her. Red was thrilled. He was already on the verge of coming, so Lizzie’s climax pushed him over the edge. He lost his rhythm and breathed heavily as he pushed deep inside her. He moaned breathily and stayed deep in Lizzie as he spurted repeatedly with immense satisfaction. Liz felt her walls still spasming on Raymond, plus the subtle throbbing of his cock as he emptied into her. She was amazed and extremely gratified by the sensation.

“Mmmm Daddy…” Liz moaned quietly in gratification.

Red felt another surge of pleasure as she said it and writhed on him; he bucked his hips slightly. Liz noticed the slipperiness inside her as Raymond moved, and she was enthralled with the feeling. She was full of his warm semen, and it drove her wild. Red was surprised when Lizzie ground her hips and played with her clit again; a cute little whimper sounded as she had a second orgasm, then she relaxed. He put his arm around her waist and held her lovingly.

“Ohh Lizzie.” Red sighed, then he spooned her closer, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her on the head.

Liz smiled happily and grasped Raymond’s hand, which was on her tummy.

“That was amazing.” He said in her ear.

She giggled.

“It really was. It felt soooo good.” She purred.

“Mm.” He agreed, then he kissed her shoulder.

Their cell phone alarms went off at this moment, startling them. Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and they both reached for their phones to turn the alarms off. They looked at each other and Liz blushed as they both realized they were supposed to be meeting up with the tour group for breakfast. She felt like an outsider _before_ , and now she spent the night and morning having sex with her adoptive father. Liz didn’t regret it but she felt like a weirdo.

“Are you up for the activities today, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Um…I dunno…” Liz said.

Red found it cute that Lizzie was almost hiding her face in her pillow at this point.

“There’s no pressure, but I think you’d end up enjoying it.” He said gently.

“Okay.” She said shyly.

Red grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand.

“Better put these here…” Red said softly as he coaxed Lizzie’s thighs open.

Liz was a little puzzled, but then she felt a warm gush flow from her opening, into the tissues. She didn’t know that would happen; she learned for future reference.

“Oh. Thanks.” She said embarrassedly.

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie, then he watched her take the tissues away. He was almost turned on again already.

“…I suppose we should get ready. And you should take that pill. I don’t know where you got all these _supplies_ from.” Red said amusedly.

“The drugstore at the mall…when we went shopping.” Liz admitted guiltily.

Red was gobsmacked. Lizzie had been planning this for some time.

“Wow. Uh. Okay…” He said.

They smiled at each other and got out of bed. Liz went to her luggage and opened the package containing the emergency contraceptive pill, and she took it with some water. Red felt guilty; he should’ve been more responsible. He always had a hard time resisting Lizzie; he caved whenever she wanted something. He loved spoiling her.

“Can we shower together?” Liz asked.

“Sure, baby.” Red said.

When they were in the shower together, they surveyed each other’s naked bodies and watched raptly while they washed and rinsed. Liz was thoroughly enjoying the closeup view of Raymond’s body, especially his manhood. She couldn’t stop staring as he lathered up that area…and rinsed…and just stood there. She finally tore her eyes away and smiled shyly at him. He was smiling gently at her, not bothered by her staring.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz felt anxious as she and Raymond entered the hotel restaurant and greeted the tables of fellow father-daughter pairs and the teachers. She felt like everyone could tell what they did, but that was silly, she realized. Her classmates, teachers and the dads all acted normal rather than suspicious. They had no idea what she and Raymond had been up to, thankfully. Red and Lizzie went to the breakfast buffet and chose some foods, then they joined the others at one of the tables, including Polly and her dad.

“Hi, how did you guys sleep?” Polly said.

“Good.” Liz said shyly.

“Great. This hotel is very nice. How about you?” Red said.

“Pretty good. I couldn’t get to sleep for a while, ‘cause my dad was watching the hockey game, but after that, I slept good.” Polly said, glancing wryly at her father.

Liz got a glimpse of what a ‘normal’ father-daughter relationship could be like, and she felt ashamed. She blushed lightly and lost her appetite. Red became concerned about Lizzie but he didn’t want to embarrass her, so he waited until the others left the table. He leaned closer.

“Are you alright, Lizzie? What’s wrong?” Red asked quietly.

“I’m so weird.” Liz said quietly, on the verge of tears.

“You’re not weird, sweetheart. If this trip—or anything else—is making you uncomfortable, we don’t have to go through with it. I just want you to be happy.” He said.

Lizzie looked at him with her big blue emotional eyes.

“I’d rather just be at home with you…but I don’t want them to think I’m even weirder by bailing out on the trip.” Liz said quietly.

“Fuck ‘em.” Red whispered.

Lizzie burst out laughing, which delighted him.

“Really. Who cares what they think? You’ve got a few weeks left of school, then you never have to see them again.” Red said.

“I guess. But I like having the hotel room to…you know…with you.” She said.

“Lizzie, we can do that at home.” He said amusedly.

“Would you want to?” She asked.

“Of _course_ , as long as you want to.” He said.

She nodded.

“Do you want to go home, Lizzie? Or stay here?” He asked.

Liz considered it very carefully. One of the teachers came by their table.

“Are you coming to the museum?” The teacher asked.

“Uh…” Red responded, unsure of Lizzie’s intentions.

“Actually, I’m coming down with something and I don’t feel well. I don’t want to get anyone else sick. I’ve asked my dad to take me home.” Liz said.

“Oh, you poor thing. I’m sorry to hear that. After paying for the trip and coming all the way here.” The teacher said sympathetically.

“That’s alright. Lizzie’s health is more important. Thanks for everything. We’ll be heading out shortly. Tell the others we send our regards.” Red said.

“Okay, I will. Take care and get better, Elizabeth.” The teacher said, then she left.

Red and Lizzie looked at each other.

“Take your muffin, sweetheart, and let’s go pack.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said eagerly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the flight—during which Liz napped again—they took a taxi home and tiredly went indoors.

“Let’s go to bed, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Oh.” Liz said disappointedly, thinking they were going to separate rooms.

“Together.” He clarified.

“Oh! Yeah.” She said happily.

Red chuckled and led Lizzie into his bedroom, where they undressed and got into bed naked. They laid on their sides, facing each other.

“Are you sure you’re not mad at me for ending the trip?” Liz asked.

“Of course I’m not mad at you, sweetheart. I said there was no pressure to go, or stay there, and I meant it. I’d honestly rather just be alone with you. Maybe I can take you on a trip, just the two of us. What do you think?” Red said.

Liz smiled.

“I like the sound of that.” Liz said.

“…I have another idea. I was thinking…if we wanted to continue our relationship…uh…I could somehow un-adopt you, so that we could legally…uh…” Red said tentatively.

“Get married?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes, if that’s ever something you’d be interested in doing.” He said nervously.

“Yeah! But um, I already have your last name. Couldn’t we just pretend to be Mr. and Mrs. Reddington?” She said.

“No, I legally adopted you, Lizzie. All the paperwork says I’m your father.” He said.

“Hm. Okay. Well, you could un-adopt me. Although, I love having you as my daddy…” She said.

Liz moved closer and coaxed Raymond onto his back, then she straddled him.

“ _Oh_...” Red responded.

Liz opened her legs wider and pressed her sensitive flesh against Raymond’s member; she humped him until he was rock hard. She leaned forward and kissed him, then she ran her fingernails down his chest and abdomen as she brought herself upright again.

“Lizzie…we have to use a condom this time…” Red said, although reluctantly.

She whined.

“You promised.” He reminded her.

“Okay…I’ll be a good girl, Daddy.” She purred.

Liz got off Raymond and went into her luggage bag to get a condom, then she returned to bed and handed it to him. She lustfully watched him put it on and roll it down his shaft.

“Can you be on top this time, Daddy?” Liz asked.

“Yes, baby.” Red said eagerly.

Lizzie laid back and spread her legs for him, so he got on top of her and settled between her thighs.

“Am I a good girl?” She asked sweetly.

“ _Yes_ , you’re a very good girl.” He said breathily as he pressed his shaft against her clit.

“Mm.” She moaned.

Liz writhed in pleasure as she felt Raymond guide the head of his cock up and down her sensitive flesh, tantalizing her. He finally nudged her opening.

“Say it again, Daddy…” Liz purred.

“You are a very… _very_ …good girl…” Red said as he entered her.

She moaned blissfully and arched her back. It was immensely gratifying to get his approval as well as his cock inside her. She almost neared the peak already. Liz felt Raymond gently push deeper, then he began slowly going in and out. She eventually reached down and pulled his butt cheeks.

“Faster…Please…” Liz said breathily.

“Alright, baby.” Red said indulgently, then he thrust at a quicker pace.

Red felt Lizzie clutch his back and bring her knees up higher against his sides; she whimpered louder and louder as he went faster. She became tighter so that she was pumping his cock. The sounds she made aroused him further and he began fucking her hard. It was a good thing they weren’t in the hotel suite, or Lizzie would be heard for sure. Liz was in ecstasy as Raymond put more weight on her and frantically thrust into her. She was so aroused and he was giving her the perfect amount of friction against her walls, he was driving her closer to her climax. Liz listened to Raymond’s harsh breaths and felt their bodies sweating; they became desperate for satisfaction. Red was enthralled with the sweet whimpers Lizzie was making next to his ear, and the feel of her whole body tensing up. He was lost in her; all he could focus on was giving and getting pleasure. He didn’t care how loud she was, even when she called out “Daddy” every now and then. In fact, he relished it. Lizzie was so tense, her tight opening was squeezing over the head of his cock and just past it, giving him intense, exquisite pleasure. He couldn’t hold off much longer.

“Baby…come for Daddy…ohhh sweet girl…” Red breathed next to her ear.

Liz was so excited by Raymond talking to her like that, a few moments later, she arched up and cried out loudly as she had a mind-blowing orgasm. She was thrilled when Raymond groaned and gave her a final thrust before staying still. His breath caught, then he breathed heavily in her ear as he came. Red felt himself pulsating inside Lizzie’s very tight opening while she clamped down on him. It made their orgasms last a long time. Even when they finally relaxed, she still gripped his cock. It was beautiful. He kissed her ear, cheek and lips.

“I love you, Lizzie. I love you so much.” Red said breathily.

“I love you too, Daddy!” Liz said gleefully.

They kept kissing over and over, until Liz giggled. Raymond tickled her slightly when he pulled out. She liked the sensation. She looked down and watched him take the condom off.

“You made me horny again.” Liz said.

“I see. Well, I better fix that.” Red said.

Liz was surprised when Raymond moved down her body and put his face between her legs. She blushed as his tongue lightly touched her extremely sensitive folds. He didn’t directly lick her clit because he knew she was overly sensitive after her orgasm. Raymond indirectly stimulated it by going in circles around it; he also suckled her inner lips. He did this until she was ready to strive for release once more, then he flicked his tongue over her clit.

“Oh! Yes!” Liz mewled.

Several moments later, Liz climaxed again. Red felt Lizzie squirm as she rode the waves of pleasure, then she pulled away because she was over-sensitive again. He smirked and looked up at her face; she wore a pleasantly exhausted expression. She’d never had a man go down on her before.

“Did you like that?” Red asked amusedly.

“Uh huh.” Liz said, nodding dazedly.

Red chuckled and laid down beside her. After cuddling for a few minutes, he broached the subject yet again.

“So, what are we going to do, hm? Do you want to keep me as your daddy, or perhaps get married someday and have kids?” Red asked.

“Both.” Liz said.

Red wasn’t sure how that was going to work.

“Well…” He began, not really knowing what to say.

“Can’t we stay like this? We don’t have to get married. We could have kids and be together anyway.” She said.

“That would be _very_ tricky when it comes to filling out birth certificates.” He said wryly.

“Hmm. Okay, how about we go back to the plan where you’re no longer my adoptive dad on paper, but I can still call you Daddy.” She said.

“That will work much better.” He said.

“Okay.” She said, then she hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad we came home. We can just be ourselves.” He said softly.

Liz smiled happily and squeezed Raymond.

“Me too.” She said.

Red kissed Lizzie on the head.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He said.

“I love you too, Daddy.” She said.

Red smiled.

**The End**


End file.
